Need some magic
by FallingFree10
Summary: When a teenage girl 'Erin' arrives at Camelot, she does not get off with a good start, especially with Arthur. But when Merlin is kidnapped on a hunting trip and Arthur's neck severely burnt with dragons fire, somebody needs to save them both.Merlin/Erin
1. An Arrival

"Merlin?!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin! Stop daydreaming and for God's sake listen!" Merlin's head shot up from his dream. "What d'ya want?" He groaned. Arthur picked up a red jacket and shoved it on his muscular body. "First of all, I want you to polish my armour for tomorrow's knighting, then I want you to muck out the stables, and then..." Arthur went on and on, naming a list of chores for the young warlock. "...And not forgetting to take these down to Gwen," He said, pointing at a vase of flowers. "I thought you wanted to keep your love for her secret!" Merlin said. Arthur sighed. He didn't want it to be that way-it _had _to be that way! "It's got a note inside it. That might help you. I know I'm not allowed to love her-or marry her-but I just want her to know I still care!" He explained. Merlin nodded and left the room. Arthur stared at the vase. Does Merlin have to do that chore last? He sighed sadly. He'll never be able to marry her, even when he is king. Life could be so harsh sometimes.

Sunset arrived, and Merlin opened the large double-doors of Arthur's chambers. "Finally!" Arthur cried. "You're here to take the vase." Merlin nodded. He grabbed the vase. It was blue with a beautifully carved picture of a rose. It had a little red line on the bottom, and it had purple flowers along it. "Wow." Merlin exclaimed as he twirled it round in circles to see a full view of it. Arthur smiled at his compliment. "D'ya think she'll like it?" He asked. "I know you're impressed." Merlin looked at Arthur with a grin. "I think Gwen will love it!" He chuckled. "I know I would!" And with that, he carried the vase full of flowers down to Gwen's tiny cottage.

He knocked on the small door and waited, holding the bright red flowers behind him. There was a click and a bolting sound and the door opened. "Merlin!" Gwen grinned. "Come in." Merlin smiled and stepped in and stood in front of the table. "Err..." He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Yes?" Gwen asked, with a smile on her face. Merlin coughed again, and pulled the flowers out from behind his back. "For you." He told her. Gwen gave a little laugh. But then she frowned and looked at her feet. "But...I can't. I don't..." Merlin grinned.

"Just read the note." He told her, and left. She stared after him, and then looked at the flowers. She pushed her hand between the delicate flowers and found the note. She neatly pulled out the top of the envelope, and pulled out a little brown note. She read,

_**Dear Gwen,**_

_**To show I still care.**_

_**Love Arthur xx**_

Gwen smiled. She knew he would still care. As she plucked her orchids, she was surprised by the sound of big noisy bells. Suddenly, a huge racket appeared right outside her house. When she flung the door open, she gasped when she saw a teenage girl with a bulky mace running backward, fighting against-Arthur! She thought Arthur had changed from that. As Arthur swung his mace over her head, she ducked, and her eyes flashed amber. A rope from the top of a stall fell down onto his head. His hand grabbed his head, and he produced a simple, "Ow!" She ran outside, and raced after Arthur. "Arthur!" She shouted. He turned his head, to see a worried maiden running after him. He smiled, before the girl had noticed her chance and wacked him against the leg. As Arthur shot her an angry glace, she stood still and laughed. "Oh Arthur!" She sighed.

"You haven't changed one bit."

**Please review, I hope you're excited for the next chapter. Send me ideas of how you think they know each other!! But please review anyway, or I'll...I'll...I'll do something, but just review!! xx**


	2. A Unwanted Discovery

"So how exactly do you know my son?" Uther asked the girl impatiently. She smiled, and looked from Arthur to Uther. "Maybe this will help." She stared deeply into Uther's cold blue eyes. "My name, _my lord_, is Erin. Erin Pansarave. Or, to you, Erin _Pendragon._" Uther's eyes went wide and his mouth opened a bit. "Y-You've come back." He whispered. While Uther looked as white as a sheet, Arthur looked somewhat irritated. "I'm sorry, but is there something I'm missing out on?" He asked from behind a mask of pure fury. "Arthur," Uther explained, "This, is your sister." Arthur looked even more horrified. "I had a sister all this time and I never knew!!" He yelled. Erin looked a bit put-off by his shouts. "Alright, keep your hair on. Look, Father and Mother did try. But instead of you they had me. Then," Uther started looking worried. "They tried again and they had you." Uther gave a little sigh of relief. "But…Where were you while I grew up?" Arthur asked. I looked away from Uther and Arthur. "Something happened- I couldn't bare it anymore. What was happening. So I ran. I had no choice. It was all too much for me." She looked at Uther, and he looked back, a look of Sadness, anger and despair on his face. "Court Closed." Uther whimpered. You could tell he would cry if he was on his own. "Erin; you can have the room next to Arthur's." He said. The wooden double-doors that opened to the courtroom closed. But Uther wasn't alone.

Standing there, by the doors, was Erin.


	3. It's your fault

"I thought," Uther said, trying to sound fierce, "You were going to tell Arthur of how he was born." Erin's face went cold. "I could've. Just because Mother didn't give you a boy doesn't mean you had to turn to sorcery! You should be happy that sorcery exists, it was not Nimueh's fault that Mother died!" She yelled. Uther's stare turned icy. "Nimueh was your friend! It is no surprise she wants t kill you. You welcomed her here!" Uther looked like he would take no more of this.

"She used magic against us! She killed your mother and now you're on her side?" Erin panted heavily through her gritted teeth. "It's your fault! You chose to turn to magic! And she gave you what she wanted!? She gave you Arthur. Can't you accept that?" Uther pushed himself up from his chair. "Then why did you run away? If you thought that magic was on the good side, why did you run away from it?" Erin looked away. She walked back over to the door, and looked down at the handle. "Mother was dead, and all these executions," Erin looked at him, "They were sickening me! I couldn't help it. Terror was flooding the land, and I was old enough to know what was going on!"

And she turned round, opened the doors and walked off, a tear trickling down both of their cheeks.

**I hope you liked the chapter, and you didn't find it boring because they were shouting to much!! Please review, and I hope you can't wait till the next chapter!! xx**


	4. Bad News

Erin sat crying on her bed when a large knock on her door caused her to look from the small puppet she held in her shaking hands. She quickly rubbed her eyes dry and cleared her throat. "Come in." The door opened a crack and a skinny messenger boy with a beige shoulder bag flung around his shoulder appeared. "Your Highness, I bring you grave news." Erin raised her eyebrows, and stood up from her bed. "What is this grave news pray tell?" She sat the doll back on her bed, leaving its pink little legs outstretched across the pillow. "Your Brother has gone out for a hunting trip with his manservant and men. I'm afraid on the trip, not just a group of renegades but also a dragon was found." Erin's eyes seemed to widen, perhaps with terror. "The renegades got to the hunters first and managed to kidnap Arthur's manservant." Erin's mouth dropped open. Renegades? But wouldn't Arthur kill them all off? She thought. "Is the band back yet?" She asked, raising her eyebrows again. The messenger nodded, and then walked out the door and disappeared down the corridor.

She couldn't quite go and discuss this with Uther, since this was only about half an hour later than when she had that row with him. Anyway, she was sure he already knew. She straightened out her dress and was just about to open the door to leave when there was (another) knock on the door. Erin sighed. "Come in." The door opened, and Arthur stepped in front of it. "I know." Erin sighed again. "Good….Erin, what have you been doing all these years? While you were away, I mean." Erin felt this question was….hard for her to answer. "Well…" She couldn't tell him the truth. But for a reason she felt….She could trust Arthur. "Looking for…Nimueh." She told him. Though Arthur was more intelligent than he seemed. "And?" He asked, with raised eyebrows. "C'mon, tell me." Erin's eyes looked slightly nervous, and scared. She just looked away. "Erin, you were practising magic!" Erin's eyes widened with fear. "How do you know?" She asked. Arthur rubbed his hand down his face. "Listen, Erin. Even though magic is against the laws of Camelot, I won't tell father. Besides, I need your magic for something."

Erin raised her eyebrows. "What?" Arthur explained with every bit of detail of what happened on the hunting trip. "So, you want me to magically bring her little friend back?" She snapped. "No- I want you to go and get him. I need to go and fight the dragon, so I can't do both at the same time. Use magic to kill of the guards, whatever. Just get him back." Erin hesitated. This sounded easy to her… "Fine." She decided.

"Where is he?"


	5. The evil appears in her

Erin clutched her dagger that was held to her hip by her belt. She spied the guard, standing at the gate, and, as she edged closer to the gate began casting a spell. "Haselia Castophia!" She whispered. The guard began coughing. Her mouth twitched into a subtle smile. He looked at his colleague next to him on the other side of the gate, worriedly. He coughed a little more. The time the guard clasped his hand around his throat, and coughed again. Soon, the guard was collapsing, choking, and dying. Hr then lay there, his face pale white, while the other guard felt his heartbeat. "That took long enough!" Erin cried. The guard heard her, and slowly wondered over, drawing out his sword. But when the guard got to the tunnel, Erin wasn't there. But the guard fell down to the floor, and as he fell, Erin drew her dagger out of his neck. Then she turned over the gate, and whispered "Foruo Opeus…" And the gate flew open. The men inside turned their heads to look at her, as Erin's eyes flicked over to where she saw the silhouette of a young man but a tent. Erin drew her dagger, and held it up high, in level with her head. "Don't even think about touching me!" She threatened. But the men weren't threatened, and so they just laughed and started surrounding her. Erin rolled her eyes, which soon turned a deep, dark purple and a cloud of silver dust rose up to the air, and particles of the dust formed a hand. Each hand, strangled each man to their limits. When it stopped,

the men had survived.

Though the men had got the message, and, still coughing, ran away. Men had seen the whole scene, and when Erin next saw him, he was frowning, and his mouth was flung open. She chuckled at his expressions, and slowly she wondered over to his tent. She held out her hand to him. "Why were you using bad magic, Erin?" He questioned her. Erin snatched her hand away. "I wouldn't say it was bad magic…" She looked away from Merlin, and walked over to the gate in a slow manor. Merlin smirked at her. "You wouldn't call it 'Bad Magic'? I would!" Merlin grabbed Erin's arm. Erin turned back to him, her arm still in his grasp. "At least I let them survive!" She said behind gritted teeth, and she wrenched her arm out of his grasp. Then she walked off calmly to her horse. She slipped on, and looked at Merlin. "Are you coming?" She said, looking forward onto her path. Merlin jumped onto his horse and nodded, and the couple set off for the kingdom of Camelot.

**I hope the chapter wasn't **_**too**_** violent! I know the chapters are short, too! This chapter really brings out the evil in her, doesn't it? Anyway please review! **

**xxxxx**


	6. Some freaky ten minutes and the word

The journey was silent on the way back. Neither warlock nor warlockess spoke, as they trotted. When they got back, Erin nodded silently when Merlin asked if she would accompany him back to Arthur's chambers. As Erin knocked lightly on the door, Merlin felt upset and shocked inside. He thought Erin was so nice, yet she was so..._Evil_. Arthur opened the door and grinned. "Merlin! God, I thought you might be dead!" Merlin pulled a small fake smile, and Arthur went on. "Thanks, Erin. I thought you wouldn't know what to do, or..." Merlin chuckled sarcastically, and Erin threw him an annoyed and _don't you dare tell him _look. But Merlin ignored it with a smirk. "She knew what to do alright..." Arthur frowned slightly, confused by what Merlin had just said. But he dismissed it with a small smile.

Erin walked quietly back to her room without a word. "So much for saving him. What about a simple 'Thanks, Erin. For saving my life, I mean'?" She muttered to herself when she finally got down to her bed and picked the puppet back up. It reminded her of her mother. She felt she needed Ygraine right now, but she knew she wasn't gonna get her. A crystal tear slid down her cheek, as she played with the puppet's arms and legs. There was a gentle knock on her door, and instead of drying her tears, standing up, straightening up her dress and shouting "Come in!", she just sniffled and continued looking down at her doll. The knock sounded again, and Erin sighed. "Who is it?" She asked. The person behind the door seemed to hesitate, but they finally spoke. "Merlin." Erin rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "Can I come in?" He questioned. She titled her head thoughtfully. She didn't know whether to see the man that was making her cry right now or not. "Fine," She answered finally. The door opened, and Merlin slipped through. "Look, Erin-" He began, but she pulled a smirk and interrupted. "What? Come to say thanks, finally, or just to tell me to get out the chopping block because I'm being executed?" She asked, sarcastically. He couldn't help but pull a small smile. He shook his head, and he tried to shove the smile aside.

"No," He informed her, "I am not her to tell you about your execution. I am here to say sorry." Erin looked away, and got up from the bed. She nodded to show forgiveness, but still remained silent. She looked back at Merlin, who had a worried look. "Ok." She murmured. Merlin smiled lightly and walked back towards the door. "Merlin?" She suddenly asked. He turned round, and lifted his eyebrow. "About what I did....I only did it because I wanted to save you." She told him. His eyebrow lowered, and he started walking over to her. "You..." He was confused deeply, and thought of how to finish. Erin didn't know how to say it. She took his hand, and a tear fell down her pearl-white cheeks. He started to tilt his head. How could she love him? That was the first time they'd really spoken. "I don't understand?" He said, because he really didn't! She smiled sadly, and let go of his trembling hand. The glittering tear limped down her cheek, and dripped off onto the crimson dress she wore. "Goodnight Merlin." She whimpered, and slipped under the bed covers. Merlin frowned. "But, My lady-" She shook her head at him, and rolled over, so she was facing the wall. He blew out her candle and walked away.

Erin woke up to the sound of a loud knock at her door. "What?" She asked sleepily. A small voice whimpered, and she realised how rude she had been. She got up again and rubbed her eyes. "Come in." She corrected herself. "My lady, I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but I have some very important new-about your brother!" He added hastily. Her eyes suddenly went from one world to another, and she was wide awake. "What?" She cried. He nodded, and talked about some hunting trip he went on. "He's been bitten by this beast thing they found, and it bit Arthur or somefin'. I talked to his manservant err...Merlin, and he told me to get you. He wants you to come with him!" He explained. Erin suddenly had a flashback of the night before. But there was only one word she could say, one little word that was lost between stars, and suns and moons, and far away galaxies and that was....

"Shit!"


	7. The Evil Beauty and the Beast

The cave was dark and gloomy, and infested with dead beings, human and animal. Erin gently rubbed her head and asked, "So, err…What exactly do we need to do?" Merlin sighed patiently and smiled at her. "We just need a sample of the beast's-" Erin raised her eyebrow and quickly finished his sentence. "Blood?" He smiled again and nodded. She chuckled to herself quietly. "I seem to better than I thought!" She said, jokily. Merlin chuckled back and slowly fingered out the small blue glass tube. A flower was neatly squashed at the bottom, pressed as if it was inside the glass of the tube, and not just dead at the bottom of the tube. "Erin, the beast is bound to wake up soon, and we need to be ready. Just one thing. We need somewhere where we can keep the tube without it get knocked off and broken. But we need it to be close, so when we get the first sight of blood, we can get the tube. And then all we need to do is…" Erin smiled weakly, and gently took the tube out of his hand. "Kill it." She said, and Merlin nodded grimly. Erin slipped it into her belt, casting a spell that kept it stuck to the belt until she touches it. "Now we just need to-" But before she could finish her sentence, a roar of anger lashed at them, and the cave started to rumble.

"Oh god!" Erin yelled as two giant white knives nudged against the sleeve of her jacket. The knives were enclosed in between two sets of them, that slowly stretched open, to reveal a burgundy tongue, waving madly. It slowly licked around a lip of mahogany-coloured fur that was as prickly as holly leaves, growled. "Err…Um..W-what do we do again?" Erin stuttered. Merlin smacked his fore head and his eyes glowed Amber. "Just use your magic," He explained. Erin nodded and started to focus. She could get the cave to collapse, but that would squash beat and all. Not a good Idea. She flew her arms out and chorused furiously, "Ash niek tek ah!" over and over again. The beast collapsed, but it was up again when only half a second had gone by. She sighed in a frustrated tone. " Tella No phobe!" She cried. It's paw slipped forward, leaving it on the floor. This time Merlin was quicker, and thrust the dagger into it's shoulder. The beast howled with agony and collapsed again. It was weakened, and they had what they came for. Erin released the tube from it's spell and her belt and her belt, and held it out to Merlin. He held the dagger above the tube and the blood slowly dripped down. A little puddle of Beast Blood formed at the bottom of the tube. Before Erin could cry out in pleasure, a loud roar ripped through the warm summer breeze of air.

Of _course!_ They were so busy being thrilled that a gargantuan monster was warming up, ready to rip them open limb from limb. "Oh yeah…We forgot about you…" Erin stuttered slowly to the beast. It roared again and swiped it's auburn claw at them both. Merlin ran at Erin, throwing her out of the way. "Thanks." She smiled at him. He smiled back. There was a bit of an awkward silence when they realized what position they were in, until the monster leaped at them again, missing again. Erin chanted a spell in her mind. "Noxsi Farloff Notapia!" The beast flew back against the cave wall, severely cutting itself on the back. It started to whimper. Merlin looked with a weak smile at Erin and in his own little whimper, he said "Let's finish it off, shall we?" Erin nodded enthusiastically, and Merlin couldn't help feeling a little bit disgusted at her eagerness to kill the creature. Merlin held out his hand and Erin copied him. "Forlonic Tascilli!" They cried, and the Monster fell to the ground, with it's last howl of pain, and melancholy. As they hands were outstretched, other changes to their body were made. Their eyes changed colour. Merlin's changed his usual amber colour. Merlin looked at Erin quickly, but the glance turned into a long horrified stare.

Her eyes changed red.


End file.
